fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ticci Toby
Algemene informatie Ik schrijf Creepypasta's voor de wiki. Creepypasta's zijn horror verhalen die kort of lang kunnen zijn en van héél eng naar een beetje eng. Ik denk dat dit de langste word die ik hier ga schrijven. Laten we maar beginnen. Het verhaal Ik ben Tobias Erin Walker. Ik heb last van tics, oftewel spastische bewegingen zoals de meesten het tegenwoordig zeggen. Mijn zus is omgekomen bij een auto-ongeluk en daarna gebeurde er rare dingen... De weg naar huis bleef maar doorgaan, de weg bleef zich maar uitstrekken voor de auto. De wind waaide zacht door de bossen. Alles had de schijn van een rustig en normaal autoritje. Maar, dat was niet het geval voor ons. De vrouw achter het stuur, had kort bruin haar en een groene V-hals trui aan, die perfect paste bij haar groene ogen. Van een afstandje zal ze er normaal uitzien tot dat je de grote, zwarte wallen onder haar ogen ziet, haar uitgelopen mascara en de verdrietige uitstraling op haar gezicht. Ze zat zacht te snikken achter het stuur, terwijl ze door de spiegel naar de achterbank keek, waar haar zoon, Tobias zat. Hij zal voorover gebogen met zijn armen stevig tegen zijn borst aangedrukt, met zijn hoofd leunend tegen het koude raam van de auto. Hij had geen normaal uiterlijk. Iedereen kon meteen aan hem zien dat er iets mis met hem was. Zijn warrige, bruine haar stond alle kanten op, en zijn bleke, bijna grijze huid, stak vel af tegen de koplampen van naderende auto´s. Zijn ogen zijn, in tegenstelling van zijn moeder, donker van kleur. Hij droeg een wit t-shirt en een stoffen broek, die hij had gekregen van het ziekenhuis. Zijn kleding die hij hiervoor droeg was zo gescheurd en zat zo vol met bloed dat hij ze niet meer aan kon houden. Zijn rechter kant van zijn gezicht zit nog onder de sneeën en hij had een gehechte wenkbrauw. Zijn arm zat tot aan zijn schouder in het verband, door het glas. De wonden zagen er pijnlijk uit maar hij merkte er niet veel van. Hij kon nooit iets voelen. Dat was één van de mooie dingen. Één van de vele uitdagingen die hij had tijdens het opgroeien, was het leren leven met een zeldzame ziekte waardoor hij geen pijn kon voelen. Hij had nog nooit ervaren hoe het was om pijn te voelen. Zijn hele arm kon afgehakt worden, maar hij zou er niets van merken. Deze, en een andere aandoening, waren de oorzaak van het vele gepest, toen hij nog op de basisschool zat. Hij had namelijk Joule de la Tourette. Dit zorgde ervoor dat hij allemaal tics had, zoals het spontaan kraken van je nek en andere oncontroleerbare spasmes. De kinderen op zijn basisschool scholden hem uit voor Ticci Toby, en deden net alsof ze ook spastisch waren als hij langs kwam lopen. Al het gepest zorgde ervoor dat Toby thuis les kreeg. Hij staarde zielloos uit het raam, hij toonde geen enkele emotie. De vorige keer dat hij in een auto zat was hij gecrasht. Hij bleef het ongeluk in zijn hoofd maar opnieuw en opnieuw afspelen. Tot op het moment dat alles op zwart ging. Toby was degene die geluk had gehad. Maar zijn zus daarin tegen... Hij voelde dat hij moest huilen als hij aan zijn zus dacht, die vreselijke herinnering, van zijn zus die opeens een schreeuw liet en die abrupt stopte toen de auto frontaal werd geraakt. Alles werd wit voor een moment. Toen Toby weer kon zien, zag hij het levenloze lichaam van zijn zus. Haar voorhoofd was gespietst door het glas van de voorruit, haar benen en heupen verbrijzeld door het stuur en haar borst was ingeklapt door de airbag, die veel te laat was opengegaan. Dat was het laatste wat hij van zijn zus had gezien. De weg naar huis leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren. Dit kwam omdat zijn moeder de plek van het ongeluk probeerde te vermijden. Toen uiteindelijk de omgeving weer bekend voorkwam waren ze bijna klaar om uit de auto en in hun eigen huis te stappen. Ze woonden in een oude buurt, waarvan de straten volstonden met kleine huisjes. De auto reed een oprit op die liep naar een klein, blauw huisje met witte kozijnen. Beide gelijk dat er een oude auto op de oprit geparkeerd stond, en dat iemand ze op stond te wachten in de deuropening. Toby voelde hoe boosheid en frustratie hem in zijn macht kregen toen hij zijn vader daar zag staan. 'Waarom is hij hier?' sliste hij naar zijn moeder. 'Hij is je vader Toby, en hij is hier omdat hij je wilt zien.' reageerde zijn moeder met een monotone stem. 'Waarom kon hij er niet bij zijn toen Dana stierf?' vroeg Toby. 'Hij was die avond dronken' zei zijn moeder. Tja wanneer niet... Toby deed de deur open en strompelde de oprit op. Zijn blik ontmoette die van zijn vader. Waardoor hij snel naar de grond staarde. Zijn moeder stapte achter hem uit de auto. Zijn vader opende zijn armen, alsof hij een knuffel van haar wilde. Maar ze liep hem gewoon voorbij, om Toby te ondersteunen. 'Wat? Geen welkom thuis knuffel hè?' zei zijn vader. Ze negeerde hem compleet en liep samen met Toby hem voorbij. 'Héé, hij is 16 hij kan zelf ook wel lopen hoor!' zei hij. 'Hij is 17' zei zijn moeder, voordat ze Toby de gang in loodste. 'Toby, waarom ga je niet naar je kamer om wat te rusten?' vroeg zijn moeder. 'Ik roep je wel wanneer het eten klaar is'. 'Dat is niet nodig hoor, ik ben 16 en kan zelf wel naar beneden lopen' zei Toby sarcastisch terug terwijl hij naar zijn vader keek. Hij stampte de trap op en gooide zijn kamerdeur achter zich dicht. Er stond niet veel in zijn kleine kamer; een klein bed, een kast, een raam en er hingen wat ingelijste foto´s van zijn familie aan de muur, van de tijd dat ze nog een normaal gezien waren. Foto´s van voor de tijd dat zijn vader aan de drank zat, en gewelddadig werd tegen zijn familie. Toby herinnerde dat zijn ouder soms ruzie hadden. Zijn vader greep zijn moeder dan bij haar haren vast en sleurde haar de de kamer. Wanneer zijn moeder dreigde met een scheiding sloeg hij haar altijd in elkaar, en bedreigde hij Toby en zijn zus Dana. Toby kon het zijn vader nooit vergeven wat hij zijn moeder en zus had aangedaan. Nooit! Het maakte Toby niet uit hoe vaak hij hem sloeg. Hij voelde er toch niets van. Maar hij kon er niet tegen dat hij de enige twee mensen m wie hij geeft mishandelde. En toen ze in het ziekenhuis waren en Dana haar laatste adem uitblies, waas iedereen er, behalve zijn vader. Toby stond op en keek uit zijn raam naar beneden. Hij kon zweren dat hij een schim zag, maar gaf al snel de schuld aan de medicatie die hij van het ziekenhuis had gekregen, voor deze waanbeelden. Hij wilde net gaan kijken wat het was toen zijn moeder hem naar beneden riep voor het eten. Toby liep naar beneden en twijfelde om aan de zelfde tafel te gaan zitten als zijn vader. Het was stil aan tafel toen zijn ouders aan het eten waren. Toby weigerde om zijn eten aan te raken, in plaats daarvan staarde hij boos naar zijn vader. Zijn moeder had het door en gaf hem een elleboogstoot. Ze knikte naar zijn bord waar zijn eten nog onaangeraakt lag. Toby keek eerst naar haar en dan naar zijn eten. Hij had geen zin om te eten, niet nu. Toby ging zonder iets te zeggen van tafel en ging weer op zijn bed liggen. Hij trok zijn dekens over zich heen en keek uit het raam. Hij was moe, maar no way dat hij in slaap ging vallen; er was veel te veel om over na te denken. Hij was aan het denken over de dingen die zijn moeder gezegd had. Moest hij hem vergeven, of wraakgevoelens voor hem koesteren. Hij hoorde hoe zijn kamer deur langzaam open ging en hij ging rechtovereind zitten. Hij zag zijn moeder binnenstappen en naast heem op het bed ging zitten. Ze wreef over zijn rug. 'Ik weet het Toby, het is moeilijk, maar je moet me vertrouwen, de dingen gaan beter worden voor ons' zei ze. 'Wanneer gaat hij weer?' vroeg Toby. 'Dat weet ik niet, lieverd' zei zijn moeder 'voorlopig zal hij nog wel even blijven'. Toby reageerde niet. Hij bleef naar de muur staren. Na een paar minuten zwijgend naast elkaar te hebben gezeten, wenste zijn moeder hem welterusten, gaf hem een kus op zijn wang en liep de kamer uit. De tijd verliep traag, Toby kon niet ophouden met draaien en woelen. Iedere keer nam zijn verbeelding het over en hoorde hij die piepende banden, het geschreeuw van zijn zus en zijn tics die daardoor weer de overhand kregen. Hij gooide de dekens van hem af, ging rechtop zien, deed zijn kussen in zijn gezicht en begon te huilen. Hij voelde hoe zijn borst schokte toen hij steeds harder begon te huilen. Als hij het kussen nu van zijn mond zou halen zou het hele huis hem horen schreeuwen. Na een aantal minuten gooide hij het kussen van zijn gezicht af. En ging recht overeind in bed zitten. Hij hield zijn hoofd vast terwijl de tranen over zijn gezicht liepen. Hij kon het niet helpen. Hij probeerde niet te huilen maar het ging gewoon vanzelf. Hij stond op begon door de kamer heen te lopen. Hij nam een aantal keer goed adem en probeerde rustig te worden. Hij wreef door zijn ogen en worp een blik door het raam. Hij staarde naar een aantal dunne dennenbomen, die aan de andere kant van de weg stonden. Hij stopte plotseling toen hij dacht dat hij iets zag staan. Nee, niet iets... Iemand... In het zwakke licht van een lantaarnpaal zag hij een figuur staan. Hij hoorde plotseling een soort piep in zijn oren, en hij kon niet wegkijken. Hij zag dat het figuur er lang was en lange armen had. Het had geen mond, geen neus en geen ogen maar toch wist Toby dat het naar hem keek. De piep in zijn oren werd heftiger en kwaadaardiger, elke seconde dat hij naar het wezen staarde. En toen werd alles zwart. Categorie:Dondersteens Horrorverhalen Categorie:Dondersteen Categorie:Dondersteen: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Horrorverhalen Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Boekenbundel